Connotaciones
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: ¿Que particularidades puede tener el darle un anillo a una chica? KiriAsu. Post Ordinal Scale


_Connotaciones~_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde los eventos en Ordinal Scale, y las cosas más o menos habían vuelto levemente a la realidad.

En lo que concernía a la party del joven espadachín, todos habían acordado dejar pasar unos días hasta que los ánimos se aquietaran para volver a jugar AR.

Aunque para Kazuto quien todavia estaba un poco renuente, dejar que sus amigos volvieran a usar el _Augma_ suponía un problema. Y luego de lo ocurrido con Asuna, su vehemencia se volvió peor. Si ya antes estaba un poco receloso de ese juego, luego de los últimos acontecimientos, su malhumor y su paranoia se volvieron francamente insoportables.

En lo que concernía a su novia, puso como condición que cada vez que iniciara sesión en Ordinal Scale, él tenía que estar junto a ella, para prevenir cualquier contratiempo. Lo cierto era que necesitaba estar a su lado, y ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien; no olvidaba que por un desliz suyo casi estuvo a punto de perderla. A Asuna le divertía su preocupación, y conforme él descubría el lado posesivo de su carácter, ella recobraba parte de su antigua personalidad.

Sin embargo a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, sentía una comezón extraña en el pecho. Como si se hubiera olvidado de hacer o decir algo importante, y ese escozor extraño parecía intensificarse cada vez que veía a la pelirroja.

Asuna era tan hermosa, y desde el incidente, no había dejado de notarlo, como si cada vez que la veía la muchacha florecía un poco más bajo sus ojos. Sonaba absurdo, pero así era.

.  
.

—Hey, Kirito-chi.

El muchacho alzó la mirada al ver a su amigo pelirrojo, la venda aún cubría su brazo derecho pero se lo veía más repuesto. Acababa de entrar al bar de Andrew y se sentó en una banqueta junto al menor. Pidió su trago de siempre y volvió a prestar atención a su joven amigo, que seguía mirándole fijo, con esa expresión huraña de siempre.

—¿Como sigues?

—Hush, el doctor dice que ya sólo me quedan un par de semanas con esto —señaló la venda —Pero aun me queda algunos días de vacaciones antes de volver al trabajo.

Kazuto asintió al oírlo, y bebió de su taza de café —Pues, no hagas ninguna tontería.

—¡Oye!— le reclamó con falsa molestia. En ese momento Agil le alcanzó el trago que le había pedido, y lo bebió alegramente, disfrutando del sabor fuerte en su paladar. Lo que le hizo recordar algo, dejó el vaso en el mesón y soltó una pequeña carcajada —Pero dime tú que tanta prisa tuviste en echarte la soga al cuello, ¿cuándo será el gran día?

—¿Huh...? —el jovencito parpadeó sin entender en tanto se aflojaba la corbata roja de su uniforme escolar.

—Me refiero al objeto circular que diste como obsequio...

—Ahh~ te refieres al anillo de Asuna.

Ryoutarou miró a su amigo con una ceja en alto —Kirito-chi, si sabes las connotaciones de darle una sortija de esas características a una chica ¿verdad?

—¿Connotaciones? —repitió moviendo la cabeza como un joven cachorro contemplando a su amigo con un signo de duda —Pues fue un simple obsequio, le prometí a Asuna que le daría un presente una vez estemos seguros de este lado...

—¿Y debías elegir _precisamente_ un anillo con un fino diamante? —casi que puso el grito en el cielo al decir eso, tanto que el dueño del bar se acercó a al par con curiosidad —¿En serio?

—¿Que tiene de malo?

—¡Que tiene de malo! —lo imitó —Secuestras a la chica durante toda una noche, pones un costoso anillo en su dedo anular, te presentas en su hogar como si nada al otro día ¿Y pretendes que crea que sus padres no te han dicho nada...?

—Ohh, pero si me han dicho muchas cosas, y Kyouko-san fue muy contundente —remarcó con toda calma ante la mirada curiosa de los otros dos.

—Bien, ¿que te dijo?

Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla en absoluta concentración, mientras recreaba todo el panorama en su mente —Ella dijo algo así como... 'Todavía es muy pronto'

El pelirrojo dejó caer la mandíbula de la impresión y contempló a su joven amigo con impotencia — Y por supuesto tú...

—No entendí a que se refería, pues se enojó más con lo del obsequio, que porque Asuna haya pasado la noche fuera de la casa...

Ryoutarou se giró a Agil que mantenía una sonrisa socarrona pintada en todo el semblante —¿Oyes a este imbécil? ¡Por supuesto que tu suegra está furiosa, estás diciéndole que quieres robarte a su hija en su misma cara! —exclamó —¡Kamisama, y este niño tiene novia!

—Oye no lo molestes — intervino el mayor defendiendo a Kazuto que tranquilamente terminaba su bebida ignorando el parloteo de los otros dos.

—¡Pero lo estas oyendo! ¡Le regala una sortija y luego finge que no sabe que significa!

—Pues así y con todo, él ya sabe a quien quiere a su lado en el futuro, tú aún tienes dudas de invitar a salir a la chica que te gusta.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto...! ¡Qui-quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de no cometer un error garrafal...!

—Ya todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Liz, Klein —replicó Kazuto mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

El nombrado se puso tan rojo como su cabello y en un intento de callar al muchacho levantó su brazo herido con tanto vigor que el mal movimiento hizo que se retrayera en una retahíla de quejidos dolorosos.

—Ca-cállate...

—Kirito —Agil tomó la palabra ahora, tenía plasmada la misma sonrisa simpática y paternal que siempre mostraba cuando hablaba con los más jóvenes del grupo —Lo que Klein quiere decir sin tantas vueltas, es que acabas de proponerle matrimonio a Asuna...

—¿EHHH...? _¿Que yo qué...?_ ¿Que tiene de diferente esta sortija de la que usualmente usamos en ALO?

—Jeje, es cierto... —le explicó riendo al notar el rostro lelo del chico, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente como si fuera a desmayarse —Al regalarle una sortija de esa particularidad... pues pusiste en manifiesto una acción obvia que Asuna-san interpretó con toda deliberación —y añadió —¿Cual fue su respuesta?

—¿Respuesta?... —preguntó como si no entendiera.

—¡A la pregunta que le hiciste! —Klein no tenía la misma paciencia que su amigo moreno, de eso era muy consciente.

—Pues no le hice ninguna pregunta... —recordó Kazuto con concentración —Sólo le coloqué el anillo en el dedo, y... ella pareció muy feliz.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Toda mujer que se precie de serlo sueña con el momento en que su amado príncipe le propondrá matrimonio...!

—Pero yo no... no pensaba eso precisamente... —confesó el pelinegro con voz pequeña —Es decir, si estuvimos juntos en SAO, pero aquí... aún es muy pronto... quería que tuviera un obsequio mio así como los anillos que usamos en Alfheim...

—Debes decírselo antes de que a Liz y a Asuna se les ocurra planear la boda para dentro de un mes... —comentó riendo el pelirrojo.

—Boda... —repitió con los ojos más abiertos que antes —Asuna me obsequió unos guantes para la nieve... ¿eso también tiene algún mensaje oculto?

—Tal vez... —Agil soltó una risotada —Tal vez es una señal de que quiere que la Luna de miel sea en la nieve...

.

.

—Asuna.

—Kirito-kun es muy tarde y... —bostezó mientras se refregaba el ojo derecho en un adorable gesto somnoliento —Mañana tenemos escuela...

Los ojos grises atraparon como la luz del farol sobre ellos arrancó un pálido destello azul del anillo que celosamente ostentaba en su mano izquierda. Kazuto tenía que reconocer que desde que se lo puso esa noche mientras miraban la lluvia de estrellas, Asuna no se lo había quitado.

—Lo sé...

—Además mi madre va a matarme si se entera que me escapé de casa para verme contigo...

—No soy su persona favorita en estos momentos ¿verdad?

Asuna sonrió y parpadeó cansada. Tenia el cabello dividido en dos coletas, él nunca la había visto así peinada y se veía fascinante; llevaba un abrigo largo sobre el pijama de dos piezas y unas botas cortas, de seguro fue lo primero que encontró, para ir a su encuentro en la plaza cerca de la casa de ella.

—Me temo que no —respondió sonriendo y de un impulso se colgó al cuello de su novio, ligeramente feliz y consciente de aquella locura de escapada romántica. Kazuto lucía jeans y esa chaqueta de cuero que tan bien le sentaba.

—¿Ya estabas por dormir? —le preguntó con suavidad, afianzando su cintura bajo el abrigo largo que la pelirroja usaba.

Asuna asintió, y se alejó un poco para verlo a la cara, otra vez constató que Kazuto era más alto que ella ¿en qué momento había ocurrido eso? Además de la firmeza de su cuerpo... realmente había trabajado para adquirir resistencia y agilidad cuando desafió a Eiji, y eso se denotaba en la musculatura incipiente que probaba con el tacto de sus manos.

Había pasado solo una semana, pero para Asuna toda esa situación se le antojaba lejana e irreal...

—¿No has iniciado sesión en Ordinal Scale sin mí, verdad? —esa pregunta se la hacía todos los días. La incertidumbre y el temor era tangible en su voz.

Asuna rió alejándose ahora de él, negó con su cabeza, bailoteando las coletas de un lado al otro. Y ubicó su mano en la mejilla masculina —Ya deja de preocuparte por mí, estoy bien —y añadió —¿Para qué me citaste?

Kazuto advirtió el brillo del pequeño diamante que se reflejó en los ojos de su novia, y tomó aliento en tanto tomaba la mano de la chica y entrecruzaba sus dedos a los de ella.

—Asuna... quería hablarte de este anillo...

—Sí... —lo miró expectante.

—Y de las posibles... connotaciones que tal vez tú interpretaste...

Asuna ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa le nació en los labios —Me gustan esas _posibles_ connotaciones Kazuto-kun...

 _Uh_ _-_ _uh_ cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre era porque estaba hablando en serio —Etto... quiero decir, no es que no quiera contraer ma... ma —... ¡Aish! Es que todo sonaba con más sentido mientras Agil y Klein me lo decían...

—Dime lo que tú... lo que _Kazuto_ piensa... —prosiguió comprensiva.

La miró a los ojos, esas hermosas pupilas que en ese momento parecían oro líquido —Asuna lo que te dije aquella vez es cierto, deseo... no, _quiero_ que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo... y también quiero estar contigo por siempre y...

—¿Me diste este anillo con ese fin? —lo interrumpió sin borrar la sonrisa tierna.

—Ehh... sí. Y porque de verdad significas mi mundo, Asuna... Pe-Pero no quería decir que todo eso debíamos hacerlo ya... somos demasiado jóvenes y... Aún me falta tanto que quiero hacer para darte todo lo que mereces que...

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —la miró confundido.

—Sé cuales fueron _tus_ connotaciones al entregarme esta sortija, Kazuto-kun...

—¿Las sabes?

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y luego al recuperar mis memorias de SAO he descubierto cosas de ti que antes no comprendía... —mientras hablaba atravesó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza —Tu fuerte no son las palabras sino las acciones...

—... Es cierto...

—Y que al darme este anillo estabas haciendo la promesa de que estaríamos juntos, hasta el momento que intercambiemos anillos de verdad...

Kazuto volvió la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. Los ojos de Asuna seguían igual de adormilados, pero se oía tan resuelta. Y se veía tan hermosa... que ese magnetismo lo llevó sediento a sus labios soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando ella también lo besó.

Era cierto que aún eran demasiado jóvenes, y les quedaba un largo camino por transitar antes de poder estar juntos como querían, pero la promesa de ese mañana estaba plasmada en esos besos que sin tregua nacían y morían.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo?

—¿Porqué debería de estarlo?

—Bu-Bueno... alguien me dijo que todas las niñas sueñan con...

—Detente ahí, Kirito-kun —se mordió el labio inferior —Por supuesto que es mi sueño, bueno... lo será en el momento en que de verdad suceda. Hasta entonces... —miró el delicado diamante en su mano la cual aún enlazaba la de él —... me basta con observar la promesa de que eres mío así como soy tuya...

—Y lo eres, eres mía Asuna —le dijo con ardor, denotando ese rasgo de personalidad que no siempre dejaba salir —Ahora que lo mencionas, esa también es parte de mis connotaciones... enseñarle al mundo entero a quien perteneces, y aunque suene posesivo quiero que todos lo sepan...

Ella soltó un respingo ante esa intensidad —Está bien —volvió a sonreír —Acepto.

Kazuto no se esperaba esa respuesta. O tal vez sí, porque al soltar Asuna aquella palabra; él ubicó una mano bajo las piernas de la chica y la restante en su espalda, y de un rápido gesto la alzó volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta donde la casa Yuuki se erigía.

—¿Qu-qué haces...?

Él estaba de muy buen humor, la miro de soslayo sin dejar de caminar muy animado, afianzándola contra su pecho —Vamos a festejar que mis connotaciones fueron oídas y aceptadas... —soltó una risita al aire —Y además sé de muy buena fuente que dejas la ventana sin seguro en tu habitación, así que...

—Debí dejar asentado en una clausula que este tipo de situaciones quedaba sin vigencia hasta nuevo aviso, o hasta que las connotaciones futuras me convengan.

Kazuto no se creyó eso ni por un segundo, besó la nariz de Asuna y se concentró en escabullirse en las sombras que la imponente mansión proyectaba conveniente sobre ellos.

* * *

 _Feliz cumple Yui! Un día tarde pero aquí esta._

 _Bueno… que puedo decir de esto? Nació luego de una conver con una de las chicas… conociendo a kiri que entregó ese anillo sin omitir una palabra que dijera el porqué lo hacía imaginé todo esto. No me malinterpreten! Sí creo que fue un anillo de compromiso, pero eso no quiere decir que se vayan a casar ya! Como todos sabemos son muy jóvenes aún, pero mi hermoso Kazu está siendo precavido para que a nadie se le ocurra robarle la mujer._

 _Como dije en mi anterior fic 'Inestable' tengo muchas ganas de seguir haciendo cosas post Ordinal Scale! Hay una idea por ahi que espero desarrollar mas adelante._

 _Gracias por leer! Comentarios se agradecen ^^_

 _Sumi Chan_


End file.
